


Enough Fun

by killerqueer



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bill and eddie are dating, richie is into them both, sub richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueer/pseuds/killerqueer
Summary: Bill and Eddie invite Richie out for drinks and dancing and Richie gets a whole hell of a lot more out of it than he expected. For a drabble request on tumblr that got entirely out of hand.





	Enough Fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is very nsfw obviously - they are in their 20s in this. this got really long by accident and i haven’t written full on smut in such a long time lmao so i hope y'all like it.

The lights were flashing all around them, hot, sweaty bodies crowding them from all sides, and normally Richie would be having the time of his life. This time though...this time he couldn’t fucking wait to leave and it was all because of the two guys on either side of him. One of them was pressed flush against his back, grinding his hips against Richie’s ass, breath hot in his ear, and the other was hanging off his front, arms around his neck and looking up at him through hooded lids that were twisting Richie’s insides up in the most delicious way.

When Bill and Eddie had invited him to go dancing with them that night, he had assumed they were setting him up on a blind date. And in his slightly tipsy state, he almost laughed at the fact that hey, he wasn’t entirely off base. He certainly had not expected that they wanted him to be  _ their _ date - not until Eddie had looked at him like this almost an hour ago while the three of them were sitting at the bar and all but dragged him onto the dance floor, Bill watching them with hungry, and what Richie was shocked to see were  _ approving _ eyes.

Richie wasn’t going to question it. He was going to take whatever he could get so when Eddie pressed sinfully close against him, so close Richie thought he might melt from the wanting, Richie just gripped Eddie’s hips with his own broad palms and pulled him even closer. When Bill had joined the party, grabbing Richie’s own hips from behind and whispering low in his ear, Richie had fucking shivered deep in his bones, head dropping back against Bill’s shoulder.

That is until Eddie grabbed his neck and pulled his gaze back down, annoyed at the loss of eye contact.

This was easily going down as Richie’s Best Night Ever and they were only a few hours in.

“Wanna head back to my place and have a little fun?” he murmured, just loud enough for the two of them to hear, grinding his ass back into Bill’s hips.

“N-n-not having enough f-fun already, Tuh-Tozier?” Bill whispered, voice low and husky in Richie’s ear and he groaned.

“I didn’t start this Denbrough, but I sure intend to finish it,” he retorted, capping off the sentence with a rough squeeze of Eddie’s ass, gripping him even tighter against Richie’s chest, and Bill’s answering chuckle combined with Eddie’s flirtatious laugh was the only response he really needed.

They didn’t, in fact, go back to Richie’s place. Eddie, pointing out that Richie had a roommate, whereas he and Bill did not, was all they needed to get an uber to the Kaspbrak-Denbrough household instead of Casa de Tozier-Uris as Richie liked to call it.

As soon as they made their way into the apartment, Bill went to grab them more drinks from the fridge, leaving them in the living room with a hot, wet kiss to each of their lips. Eddie wasted no time climbing into Richie’s lap, knees on either side of his hips and palms on Richie’s cheeks as he pressed a fierce, searing kiss to his lips. Richie was pretty sure he was about to live out every fantasy he had ever had since he realized that he wanted both of his friends, the realization coming unfortunately late after they had gotten together themselves.

He put everything he had into the kiss, hands gripping Eddie’s pliant hips and biting his lower lip as he thrust up against Eddie from beneath him. He was already hard (Eddie had gotten him going already in the uber, much to the embarrassment of their driver, having no shame in grabbing Richie through his jeans, palming his clothed dick and rubbing against him while Bill watched and stroked Eddie’s hair like a fucking Bond villain).

Eddie moaned into Richie’s lips as Richie’s dick brushed against his own, only for a moment in the awkward position, and his hands traveled from Richie’s cheeks to his hair where his fingers burrowed deep in the dark curls and  _ tugged _ .

Richie’s head fell back against the couch at that, breaking the kiss as he groaned deeply, hips bucking up into Eddie once more. As Eddie eased up on his hair, they heard a familiar chuckle from behind them, and Richie raised his head as Eddie turned over his shoulder to see Bill leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, with three beers in his hands, and watching them with a pleased smirk on his face.

“Oh d-don’t st-stop on my account,” he teased. “You gonna let him off that easy, babe? I think he likes it,” he murmured, closing in on the two of them and gesturing with his head at Eddie’s hands in Richie’s hair.

Richie couldn’t hold back a whine at that, the way that Bill was talking about him like he wasn’t there, and it was clear with the way they looked at him in response with interest that that fact wasn’t lost on them. Eddie smirked and tugged again, lighter this time, experimentally, and Richie went to grab for his hips once more, wanting him closer, but Bill was too quick for him.

“Nuh uh,” he said, his voice teasing. “N-n-not yet, trashmouth,” he continued, and Richie knew he was done for when Bill grabbed Richie’s bony wrists in one of his hands and pinned them against the couch.

He watched as Bill pressed kisses down the back of Eddie’s neck, keening as Bill bit down softly on Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie pressed his hips back against Bill in response. He was desperate to feel Eddie, Bill, or anyone really back against him, the loss of contact was driving him crazy, but the show right before his eyes had his pupils blown wide with lust.

Eddie had thrown his head back against Bill’s shoulder while Bill’s free hand snaked around to his front, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper of his impossibly tight skinny jeans. Richie’s mouth was practically watering and he thought he might explode when Eddie lifted his head to stare right into Richie’s eyes as Bill’s long fingers slid underneath the waistband of his briefs.

Eddie continued staring at Richie all while Bill took him into his hand and all Richie could do was stare helplessly back and forth between Eddie’s eyes and Bill’s hand in his pants, pumping him slightly all while trapped inside the soft cotton of his briefs.

“Fuck, Big Bill, you’re killing me here,” Richie finally squeezed out when the ability to form words returned to him and Bill just smirked over Eddie’s shoulder at him.

“Oh, you w-want to be involved t-too?” he asked innocently, raising a taunting eyebrow and Richie wanted to punch him but he also wanted to kiss him and also kind of wanted Bill to fuck him and he also wanted to get his mouth all over Eddie but instead of expressing any of that with the words that usually come so easy for him, he just let out another keening whine.

Bill laughed at that, but withdrew his hand from Eddie’s pants, pressing soothing kisses to Eddie’s jaw at the way Eddie groaned in protest, and let go of Richie’s wrists. Before he had a chance to try to pounce on either of them though, Bill had lifted Eddie up off of Richie and into a seat at the other end of the couch. Richie watched desperately as Bill crowded into Eddie’s space, kissing his boyfriend deeply, the way Richie had always wanted to kiss both of them, his tongue sliding between Eddie’s lips. Richie instinctively moved his hands, now that they’re free, to his lap and began palming at his own dick in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

“Nuh uh,” Bill warned again, and Richie jumped to find that Bill had turned his head away from Eddie to watch Richie. “I d-didn’t say you could tuh-touch yours-s-self, did I?”

Richie’s cheeks were flaming at this point, in fact, he was sure his entire body was flushed, and he pulled his hands out of his lap, ready to do literally anything Bill said at this point if it meant that he got to keep doing this with them.

“Good,” Bill murmured appreciatively, and Richie shuddered at the sight of Bill and Eddie’s eyes on him. “Come here,” he commanded, and Richie immediately stood, shuffling the few feet over to the two of them. “You l-like when we t-t-tell you what to do, duh-hon’t you Richie?” he asked, and Richie, afraid to speak if that’s not what Bill wanted from him right now, just nodded weakly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“You c-can answer me,” Bill told him with a smirk, looking at him expectantly, and fuck, Eddie was watching him from the couch, his jeans now pulled down to his thighs, his hand on his dick, and Richie never thought he would ever get to see either of them like this. He would fucking run naked down the street screaming how much he wanted to suck both of their dicks if Bill told him to in that moment.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, looking away from Eddie and back to Bill, who smiled at him.

“Good,” he said again, stepping closer to Richie and, stroking his cheek gently, leaned in to kiss him just the way he had kissed Eddie. Richie opened his mouth almost immediately, needy for Bill’s tongue in his mouth, and groaning as Bill smirks against his lips and nips at the lower one before giving him what he wants.

“Take of your pants,” he ordered, pulling away much too soon, but Richie was all too eager to oblige, loving the feeling of both sets of eyes on him as he did everything they asked.

He clumsily kicked off his boots, not bothering to untie them and not caring that it’s bad for the leather to force them off like that, practically hopping out of his own skinny jeans as quickly as possible. He didn’t care at this point that Bill was chuckling at his over eagerness, he was just eager to please and when he was finally free of his jeans, standing there in his briefs, t-shirt, and socks, Bill just walked in a circle around him.

When he was out of view, Richie felt almost nervous, but he knew he hadn’t gone far - could feel him like a gravitational pull and could hear his footsteps as he walked up behind Richie, mimicking their position on the dance floor at the club. He put his hands on Richie’s hips once more and lead him forward until they were both standing in front of Eddie, who was looking up at Richie with a look that made him weak in the knees,

“On your kn-knees,” Bill breathed into his ears, voice still commanding even when he spoke quietly, and Richie was all too eager to oblige. He fell to his knees in front of Eddie, and practically preened as he felt one of Bill’s strong hands in his hair, stroking it encouragingly, but not tugging in the way Richie craved.

He leaned into the touch anyway, the love in the gesture apparent, and as soon as he had permission - when Bill used his hand to nudge Richie’s head forward, he didn’t need to be told twice.

He leaned into Eddie’s space, pulling his jeans all the way down to his ankles and nosing at the soft skin of his inner thighs. Eddie’s hands fell to his hair almost immediately and Richie pressed his head into Eddie’s palms, grinning as he felt Eddie’s fingers curling into his messy curls once again. He could feel Bill behind him, watching, and didn’t waste anymore time, leaning forward to lick at Eddie’s length, relishing in the way Eddie’s fists tighten in his hair.

Eddie’s hands pull him down until his cock is against Richie’s lips, and Richie swipes over the head, swollen and red, before swallowing him down in one fell swoop. He opens the back of his throat and takes Eddie down until he can feel the pubic hair tickling his nose. He can hear Bill kneeling behind him, and decides to tease a bit, wiggling his ass for a moment, wanting to put on a show as he begins to bob up and down on Eddie’s dick.

Bill’s hands find purchase on Richie’s hips and Richie feels satisfied, loving being at the center of the action, center of _ attention _ . He hollows out his cheeks, flattening his tongue along the underside of Eddie in his mouth, and hums around him. Eddie’s grip tightens again, tugging harshly in a way that makes Richie’s own dick painfully hard in his briefs and he groans, mouth dropping open for a moment, sloppily letting Eddie fall slightly out from between his lips.

He pressed back with his hips into Bill’s hands before licking back down Eddie’s shaft.

“You’re s-s-such a fucking t-tease,” Bill groaned from behind him, and Richie knew he was finally going to get what he wanted when Bill’s fingers start pulling down on the waistband of his briefs.

He pulled off of Eddie for a moment to look over his shoulder at Bill, wanting to make some kind of snarky response, but the sight of Bill kneeling behind him, a bottle of lube that Richie had no idea where he had gotten it uncapped on the floor next to him and his cock in his hand, rolling down a condom took the words right out of his mouth.

“I d-didn’t t-tell you to stop,” Bill warned, but he was smiling at Richie and it was the warmth of his smile that filled Richie’s heart.

And as Richie took Eddie back into his mouth, his briefs hanging around his knees, which were already starting to get sore but he didn’t even care, a cold wet finger slid between his cheeks and rubbed a slow circle around his entrance. He practically collapsed into Eddie’s lap at the feeling and almost choked, but another hand came down on his lower back, rubbing in soothing motions as the finger at his entrance slowly pressed inside bit by bit.

He rocked back on Bill’s finger moaning around Eddie’s dick, and the pressure of Bill’s finger and after a moment, two fingers, combined with the tugging of Eddie’s hands in his hair and the feeling of his cock in Richie’s mouth became almost overwhelming. This was beyond any of his wildest dreams. Bill was stretching him open from behind, scissoring his fingers back and forth, adding a third to the mix, while Eddie was moaning above him. Richie tried to focus all the attention he could muster on swirling his tongue around the tip of Eddie’s dick before sinking back down and doing it all over again, but he was getting sloppier by the second as Bill’s fingers began pumping in and out of him faster and faster.

“I’m gonna come right fucking now if you don’t get on with it, Bill,” he gasped eventually, tearing his head out of Eddie’s lap, letting it hang between his thighs.

“Come on babe, he deserves it by now,” Eddie said to Bill with a laugh, his fingers loosening their grasp on his hair and instead coming down to hold Richie’s cheeks between his palms once more, lifting his head up.

Richie looked up at Eddie’s flushed face and fuck, he looked so beautiful. As Eddie leaned down, pulling Richie’s face closer to his own for a somewhat awkward, but still somewhat perfect kiss, Richie feels the press of Bill’s thick cock against his entrance. He groaned into the kiss as Eddie practically held his shaking body up, by his face, his own hands gripping Eddie’s forearms for balance and he could feel tears pricking at his eyes from how desperate he felt and how overwhelming it all was.

Bill stopped once he was pressed all the way in, leaning down to kiss Richie’s spine, and eventually Eddie over Richie’s shoulder, rubbing Richie’s back gently until Richie finally let his hands fall back down to Eddie’s thighs.

“Fuck...fucking...move, Bill,” he begged, and Bill was more than happy to oblige, not bothering to scold Richie for telling him what to do as he watched his back bow in ecstasy before he seemed to gain enough control of himself to take Eddie back into his mouth.

Richie pressed back into Bill’s thrusts, alternating between bucking into Bill’s hips and letting himself be pushed further forward onto Eddie’s cock, Eddie’s hands in his hair and Bill’s on his hips, pulling and pushing him every which way until it all felt like a blur and Richie was coming all over his stomach, droplets leaking onto the floor.

He was completely spent, his limbs feeling like jelly as Eddie continued fucking into his mouth and Bill continued thrusting into him as he clenched down on him throughout his orgasm. The overstimulation was beginning to creep up on him but it wasn’t much longer before Bill was coming too, with Eddie close behind.

Bill collapsed onto his back, arms wrapping around Richie’s stomach, and Eddie with his head thrown back against the couch was stroking Richie’s hair soothingly as he fell, boneless, between them.

“That enough fun for you, Big Bill?” he grumbled quietly, and Bill laughed into his neck.

“Why don’t we clean you up, Trashmouth?” he murmured in return.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to let me know what you think in the comments below and/or come say hi on tumblr if you want! [@sunflowerstozier](https://sunflowerstozier.tumblr.com) ❤️


End file.
